WO 2004/040352 A2 describes an additional element for a stereomicroscope which allows for parcentric imaging of a stereo and a compound objective on a zoom system. The described parcentricity, however, is only given due to the constructive arrangement, i.e., it was constructively ensured that the parcentricity is given on the basis of the provided nominal dimensions and/or without taking actually occurring production deviations into account. No simple means for correcting the parcentricity deviations were disclosed that allow for compensation of all effective production deviations of the components involved without great effort, i.e., the adherence to narrow production tolerances is absolutely necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,474 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,828 B2 describe special microscope systems for in-vitro fertilization which enable parcentric imaging of different stereo and compound objectives on a zoom system. A more elaborate mechanism was described for constructively ensuring parcentricity, i.e., it was merely constructively ensured that the parcentricity is based on the provided nominal dimensions and/or without taking actually occurring production deviations into account. No simple means for correcting the parcentricity deviations were disclosed, however, that enable compensation of all effective production deviations of the components involved without great effort, i.e., the adherence to narrow production tolerances is once again absolutely necessary.